fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żywiołowe wakacje- Noc w domku na drzewie
Fineasz, Ferb, i ich przyjaciele z okazji początku wakacji postanawiają spędzić noc w domku na drzewie. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irvin Fabuła Izabela Garcia- Shapiro Teraz siedzimy i pieczemy kiełbaski, niedawno przyszli Baljeet i Buford. Było odrobinę krzyków, choć właściwie nie wiem z jakiego powodu, pewnie Buford znowu zabrał Baljeetowi kalkulator… Po kiełbaskach przyszedł czas na pianki. Piekliśmy je i zjadaliśmy ze smakiem. Gdy skończyliśmy Fineasz oświadczył, że idzie na chwilę z Ferbem coś przygotować. Samanta wstała tylko, gdy chłopacy zniknęli na górze. Wzięła swój patyk i wsadziła do gasnącego już ogniska, wyjęła go, gdy tylko patyk zaczął się żarzyć po czym zaczęła z nim chodzić dokoła ogniska uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Potem chwyciła patyk w obie ręce i zaczęła jakoś dziwnie tańczyć. -Sam, co ty robisz?- spytałam. -Tańczę taniec ognia- uśmiechnęła się szeroko- a ściślej mówiąc nudzi mi się. Obserwując Samantę uznałam, że może to być fajna zabawa, więc postanowiłam robić to co ona. Po chwili dołączyła do nas Seri. Baljeet z Bufordem przyglądali się nam w ciszy. Pewnie musiałyśmy dziwnie wyglądać chodząc dookoła ogniska z patykami i dziwnie tańcząc. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy dźwięk, który oznaczał, że chłopcy zjeżdżają na dół więc my momentalnie usiadłyśmy na ziemi w miejscu w którym stałyśmy. Gdy bracia zjechali spojrzeli na nas dziwnie po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic usiedli na swoich miejscach. -Jeśli chcecie to możemy teraz urządzić bitwę na poduszki- powiedział Fineasz przyglądając się nam. -Taaak!!!- usłyszałam Samantę wyraźnie podekscytowaną- ja chcę! – powiedziała uśmiechając się. -Zgoda, ale może lepiej w domku- powiedział Fineasz wstając. -Ja tam zaraz do was dojdę- powiedziałam spoglądając w stronę przyjaciół stojących przy drzewie. -Okej- zawołała Sam i wjechała na górę. Ja siedziałam przy wygasającym ognisku. Wpatrywałam się w gwiazdy. Tak pięknie lśniły, jak żywe latarnie. Po chwili usłyszałam dobiegające z drzewa chichoty chyba pora już dołączyć do zabawy. Wjechałam na górę i zaraz po dostaniu się do pokoju oberwałam poduszką. Zaśmiałam się i rzuciłam nią w najbliższą osobę. Było pełno śmiechów i chichotów, a wokoło latało pierze. Gdy już wszystkie poduszki leżały na ziemi w formie skrawków materiału lub piór rzuciliśmy się na ziemię ciągle się śmiejąc. *** Później graliśmy w karty, gdyż Baljeet bardzo chciał się rozerwać, bawiliśmy się świetnie ze względu na częste pytania Buforda typu „Czy mogę wyrzucić jokera” lub „ Co jest po szóstce?” Tarzaliśmy się ze śmiechu. Po grze usłyszeliśmy ciche pukanie z zewnątrz, wszyscy wyjrzeliśmy na dół i ujrzeliśmy… Irvina… Cóż może to lepiej, co by było gdyby zamiast Irvina w furtce stała Angela… -Hej chłopaki, bo ja chciałem się zapytać… czy skoro nocujecie dzisiaj w domku… to… czy ja…- jąkał się chłopak, Fineasz westchnął. -Tak Irvin, możesz dzisiaj z nami nocować- powiedział. -Naprawdę, to wspaniale! –powiedział i dosłownie po chwili był już u nas na górze. -Gdzie się mogę rozłożyć?- spytał entuzjastycznie, a my wskazaliśmy mu miejsce. *** Pobawiliśmy się jeszcze trochę, pograliśmy, a teraz przyszedł czas na straszne historie. -No dobra, to kto chce opowiadać?- spytał Fineasz siadając obok mnie. -Ja chcę!- krzyknęła Samanta i wstała, podeszła do swojej torby, wyjęła latarkę, zgasiła światło i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Latarkę załączyła i oświetliła sobie twarz. -A więc- zaczęła opowiadać, a gdy skończyła wszyscy siedzieliśmy przestraszeni, ale tylko Irvin siedział w kącie cały okryty śpiworem, sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę przerażonego. -Wow, nieźle- powiedział Fineasz- Chce ktoś jeszcze?– spytał rozglądając się po pokoju, ale wszyscy byli już lekko zmęczeni -To może już pójdziemy spać?- spytał. -Okej- odpowiedziała Seri i wszyscy ruszyliśmy na swoje miejsca, to znaczy prawie, ja zeszłam jeszcze na chwilę na dwór. Usiadłam pod pniem i zaczęłam się przyglądać gwiazdom, nagle jedna spadła niech Fineasz w końcu dowie się o moich uczuciach . Księżyc mocno świecił. Nagle coś szybko przemknęło po niebie, pewnie ptak. Usłyszałam za sobą szmer, to był Fineasz. -O Izabelo, tu jesteś- powiedział siadając obok mnie- co tak obserwujesz? -Gwiazdy- powiedziałam- są takie piękne… -Tak, naprawdę wspaniałe- powiedział Fineasz. Nagle zerwał się mały wiaterek- zaczyna się robić zimno, lepiej już chodźmy na górę- powiedział pomagając mi wstać. Wjechaliśmy razem do domku i ruszyliśmy na swoje posłania. Po drodze przez śpiwory zobaczyłam coś odrażającego… Irvin spał z palcem w ustach i przytulał pieluchę… Wiedziałam, że jest dziecinny, ale nie myślałam, że aż tak… Kategoria:Odcinki